Shuffle
by ShadowFallen12
Summary: Oneshots based on the songs playing on my iPod. Contains;The Hunger Games, Percy Jackson and Beka Cooper so far! please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi again! I'm sorry that I haven't updated my other story (Truth or Dare)…But I did promise a 3500+word chapter, and that takes time. I'm working on it, and the next chapter will be up soon.**

**On a completely unrelated topic, this story is for the iPod Shuffle challenge, where you put your iPod on Shuffle, and write a short fic about each song. What's different about this one is that my stories are all from different fandoms-Beka Cooper, The Hunger Games and Percy Jackson and the Olympians so far…O_o PLEASE REVIEW, OR I MIGHT HAVE TO START A REVIEW-OR-NO-CHAPTER POLICY!AND I REALLY DON'T WANT TO!Also, If you haven't read the book for each chapter, press that little "select chapter" button, and the name of the book/fandom will be listed, so you can jump fics aren't in any particular order.**

**Thanks,**

**M.S12**

**P.S. Flames will be used to bake cheesecake, reviews will be used for motivation.**

* * *

**FIRST SONG:We Are Young, by Fun**

**FANDOM: Beka Cooper, by Tamora Pierce**

* * *

I hit another man with my baton, sending him down. Rosto was at my back, swinging a knife with ease, as we fought through the crowd.

We were an island in a sea of bodies. I was aware only of our backs pressing against each other and the press of ever-moving people around us.I knocked another man out, and sent another away with a broken arm.

It was futile. Whenever I sent one man away, another took his place. I was bleeding from too many places to count, and I was sure that my skin was now a nice shade of blueberry.

But then, three more pairs of Dogs burst through the door, drawn to the fighting. They made short work of the crowd, swing weighted batons with ease.

When the last few stragglers were rounded up, I turned to find Rosto at my back.

"Beka Cooper."He said, looking down,"we can set this world on fire together." I was far too lost in the moment to reply. "You and I, we'll burn brighter than the sun. So come with me."

* * *

**Well what do you think? I decided that I wanted Beka for this one, and if you don't know why, first google Beka Cooper, then google the We Are Young music video. You'll see why. **

**M.S12**


	2. Percy Jackson, and The Hunger Games

Hey! Me again! two chapters, 2 days!YAY!CHEESECAKE IS TASTY!Sooo... this is the next chapter.

Disclaimer:When i told Suzanne Collins' agent i wanted the rights, she pulled out a left with an arrow in their behind, and it wasn't her.

_Flames will be used to bake cheesecake, reviews will be used for motivation_

* * *

Song: Warzone by The Wanted

Fandom: The Hunger Games by Suzanne Collins

* * *

I can't believe I had to see Katniss with Peeta. They loved each other, it was plain, but that didn't stop the pain, like a white-hot dagger twisting in my heart. She didn't love me. And it was obvious that what was killing me wasn't hurting her. I know I'll have to get over this, but it's left me dead inside, and I can't help it. I throw my armour down, and leave Katniss' battleground for the final time. I won't come back for her. But it's like running from a Warzone

* * *

**As that was so short, I'm giving you another fic!Yay!**

* * *

Song: Die Young, by Ke$ha

Fandom: Percy Jackson

* * *

"Annabeth, come on!It's our only chance!"

"It's way past curfew, Seaweed Brain! I'm not risking the harpies!"

"One night, Annabeth. Just leave tomorrow."

"Fine." It was true. Summer ended tomorrow, and Percy and I wouldn't see each other until next year.

"Then come with me."

Percy turned from the door and lead me away from the Athena Cabin, by cabinmates grinning behind warning, he broke into a sprint, making me run to catch up.

"Do you want to have some fun, Wise Girl?"

"No, but you're going to make me anyway."

He gave me that sarcastic, troublemaker smile that I had grown to love, and turned around now, we were in the arena. He picked up a sword and threw it at me, barely giving me time to catch the hilt.

And that was when the "fun" started. We duelled in the dark, nearly got eaten by harpies, scaled the climbing wall, narrowly escaped a team of harpies, and drew on Connor and Travis in their , and barely fended of a pack of ravenous .

It was past one when we finally arrived back at the Athena cabin.

"Bye Percy." I said

"See ya."He was about to walk away when I called out to him again.

"Percy!"

"Yeah?"

"How are you still so...cheerful...when Kronos is rising and the Second Titan War is about to begin?"

"Simple. Just live, every day, like you're gonna die young. Which is probably going to happen anyway.'

"Seaweed brain."

"Wise girl."

* * *

**I don't feel like an author's note, so heres a disclaimer**

**I'm not Rick Riordan :P**


End file.
